


Lovely

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death, Choira, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Charles says goodbye to Moira





	Lovely

_T_ _hought I found a way_

_T_ _hought I found a way, y_ _eah_

_But you never_ _go away_

_So I_ _guess I gotta_ _stay now_

_Oh, I hope someday I_ _'ll make it_ _out of here_

_Even if it_ _takes_ _all night or a hundred years_

_N_ _eed a place to hide_

_But I can_ _'_ _t find one nearby_

**Lovely-Billi Eilish**

The rain continued to fall lightly in the gardens around the Xavier mansion, while gradually the people who were there started leaving, giving privacy to Charles, who held the umbrella that Hank had given him, although at that moment, he didn't mind getting wet, staring at the tombstone in front of him. Moira Mactaggert's.

It was unfair and painful to think that after twenty years apart, when they had finally gotten together, she had to leave him because of an accident during one of her CIA missions. Because even after the events of the Apocalypse, Moira's superior still seemed to think in her as just a woman, she'd told him and, after the couple had argued becaus eof the dangerous on being in that mission she would go, in a mix of disappointement, frustration and determination, she's left, saying that she needed to prove who she was and she died.

Charles let the umbrella fall, running a hand over his tired face and sighed sadly as he was invaded by his memories with Moira and feeling horrible for not being able to prevent her accident somehow.

He felt the rain stopping, as he approached with his chair and stared at the marble that was where his grandfather's tree used to be, and then he saw Moira from afar under a tree, wearing the white dress and black jacket she had worn the first time they had seen each other, and her face was calm, she had a small smile on her pink lips as she stared at him, her hair flying and Charles wanted very much it to be real.

_I'm sorry and_ _I love you Charles..._

_I love you too._ He thought, with a sad smile at the same time, thinking that maybe he'd finally gone crazy because of his powers, as he knew there was no one there but still, was replying to the image his brain was producing. _And I'm so sorry for not preventing what happened my love..._

 _There was no way you could have predicted where the future would lead us, and sometimes bad things happen, people are mean and misogynous. You couldn't have prevented me from taking the decision of going into thar dangerous mission, if we're not including your powers._ She told him calmly, staring at the rain, seeming thinkful, before looking at him again.

_I wished you could have confronted me when he fought that night, that you could have done something, asked me what you could do to change it, the way things worked in a men's world. The problem is that there was nothing you could have done and, if you asked me, I wouldn't know what to say, the world is like that..._

_I could have kept loving you..._

_I know.._. She said with a smile. _Forgive me Charles..._

 _I know love, I know. I forgive you and I'm letting you go_... He admitted, his eyes shinning. _But what do I do now, Moira?_

 _Continue to live and help the mutants around you._ She replied simply, still with a beautiful smile, understanding, staring into his face and making feel calmer. _I_ _want you to be_ _happy and, continue to live and if possible, look a_ _fter_ _Kevin_ _from_ _the_ _Cerebro_ _..._

_I_ _'ll_ _._

He took a deep breath, feeling some of the pain leave his heart and he composed himself, seeing that there was nothing under the tree and he left to carry on with hils ife and live it fully as she would want, helping others too, knowing that he had to get over this and that one day he would see her again.

~~~~


End file.
